Paperwork is increasingly being scanned for digital processing, and the paper-based information may be associated with electronic workflows. Automatic processing may be used for documents such as receipts, medical records, invoices, and other documents. For example, optical character recognition (OCR) may be used to automatically recognize typed or hand written material that may then be stored digitally.